After Dark in Santa Carla
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Bella ditched her hometown and is on the run across the states from the Volturi. She finds herself in Santa Carla when they finally catch up with her. David and his boys come to her defense, making them leave. Bella joins the Lost Boys and finds herself drawn in by Paul. His dazzling blue eyes and charming smiles proves impossible for Bella to resist. Set in 1980's.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Bella looked up into Edward's hopeful face. This was all she had wanted since the day she had met him. And now she was stood here, Edward held his mother's ring out to her and was asking her to marry him but Bella felt… nothing.

She felt nothing at all for Edward Cullen. After all he had put her through, abandoning her the way he did and her deep depression when he had been gone. She didn't love him any longer. "No."

Edward looked at her confused. "I don't understand, why?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that? You left Edward and I missed you more than you can ever truly appreciate. Then Victoria came back but where were you? She killed my dad Edward, before the wolves could finish her off. I was alone, afraid and mourning the death of my father when Alice showed up for my help. I thought you were what was missing but when I saw you in Italy I realized something had changed. Just now when you proposed I didn't feel anything. Somewhere along the way I just stopped loving you. I'm sorry Edward. I can't marry you."

Edward watched hurt and confused as he watched Bella walk away in the direction of her truck.

* * *

Bella stood in the cemetery in Forks and watched as her father's coffin was lowered into the ground. The Cullen's had had the good sense to avoid showing up knowing they were partially to blame. Sam met Bella's eyes and nodded before he and the other wolves left. After Victoria had killed her dad but the La Push wolves had finally got her. Bella told Sam she was leaving. She couldn't stay in Forks. Not any longer. She had another problem now. The Volturi. Thanks to Edward and his recklessness her home town was no longer safe for her.

They would come sooner or later and Bella needed to be gone when they did. Her life depended on it.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 27/09/2015. So this takes place just as the film is starting, I'm going to follow the general plot of the film just change the ending! All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter one.

One year later.

Bella looked down at the cupcake she had bought for herself with a lone candle stuck in it. "Make a wish," she told herself and blew it out, closing her eyes. There was only one thing Bella would wish for. To be safe. To have a family. She was tired living looking over her shoulder waiting for the Volturi to catch up with her.

Alice had got her number before she left town and promised to call if they made the decision to come and check Bella had been changed. No such call ever came but Bella had felt like she was being followed for a while now.

Bella had arrived in Santa Carla two days before. She didn't plan on staying more than a month but she needed to get a temporary job here to top up her dwindling cash supply. Bella threw her bag over her shoulder and looked down at her jeans and red sweater. She looked hire-able she thought. She stepped out of her hotel room letting the door swing shut behind her locking automatically.

Bella wandered through the streets and reached the boardwalk just as the sun set. She stopped for a few minutes listening to a live group and swaying to the music before she moved on. The boardwalk was alive with a whole variety of different people. Bella was eyeing up a wanted sign for a waitress when she spotted them.

Her heartbeat hammered in her ears. Fifty feet away from her two people stood looking in the opposite direction wearing long black cloaks. The Volturi! How the hell had they found her here? Bella panicked. Acting entirely on instinct she bolted into the video store.

She didn't see the blonde until she barreled into him sending them both to the ground. Bella blew her hair from her mouth and pushed it back off her face looking up at poor guy she had knocked over. "I'm so sorry," Bella said, looking up into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She pulled herself up and walked back over to the door oblivious to the three other boys and shop owner watching her. She peeked her head round the door, quickly finding the two figures. Felix and Demetri. "Shit."

"You okay, girl?" the blonde she had knocked over asked. Bella spun looking at them alarmed. She eyed the boy and his three friends. Her eyes flickered over the shop owner and all the unsuspecting humans. None of them knew the danger they were in.

"I have to go," Bella said. Paul could hear her heart racing in fear and he took a step forward. He could sense her fear. Bella was already backing out of the shop and let out a piercing scream when she backed straight into someone.

Paul and the other lost boys frowned as they looked at the two day walkers standing in the video store doorway. "Felix, Demetri," Bella whispered backing into the store now. The five night walkers eyes widened as they realized she knew them. "Please, I don't want this. Don't do this."

"You have to Bella," Felix said as they advanced. "You know the law."

Paul looked looked to Max who nodded. Paul moved to stand in front of Bella and Demetri and Felix stopped. "We didn't know this territory had been claimed."

"Well, it has," David said, moving with Marko and Dwayne to stand in front of Bella as well.

"Are you taking responsibility for this human?"

"Yes," David told him. Demetri and Felix eyed Bella for a longer moment before they left. Bella let out a sigh of relief, she backed up and slid to the floor when her back hit the counter. "You okay, girl?"

Bella looked up to face the four boys. "Yeah," she croaked and then cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm not sure how you got rid of them but thank you." She put her head in her hands took a few deep breaths and then stood up.

"You want to explain what they wanted with you?" David asked.

Bella flickered her eyes across them and they stopped on the blonde she had knocked over initially. He was gorgeous. He smirked when he saw Bella looking and she blushed. "It's a long story. I'm not sure you'd believe me."

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," David suggested. Bella nodded and followed the boys from the store. David and the others got on their bikes. David held his hand out for Bella. She accepted it and climbed on. David pulled away and the others followed.

They all came a stop and Bella was going to ask why but a girl with dark curly hair climbed on behind the dark haired guy and the blonde she was staring at earlier helped a little boy on the back of his bike. He looked up and winked at her. Bella blushed looking away. Paul smirked when he saw her blush, he could smell her blood and it made his mouth water. He bet she tasted amazing. Bella could sense the tension as David stared down a dark haired human boy before he pulled away.

They rode along the beach, speeding all the way before coming to a stop on the edge of the cliff. David helped Bella off his bike and she followed him down the wooden steps that hugged the rock face. He led her passed warning and danger signs into a cave. Dwayne cut in front of them and lit a couple of fire pits lighting the place up. "You live here?" Bella asked looking around.

Marko walked passed her and sat down on one of the couches. Bella looked around, she was stood beside an empty fountain. There were two beds in one corner of the room which she noticed the girl retreated to looking afraid. "This was a resort eighty years ago, when the big one hit San Francisco the ground opened up and swallowed this place," David told her.

"He loves telling that story," Paul whispered in her ear as he passed her. She shivered when his breath fanned across her skin and she looked down blushing furiously.

"So, you want to fill us in?" David asked, sitting down in a wheel chair. Bella pulled her eyes away from Paul who was standing on the fountain edge with Dwayne and Laddie.

"You know I don't actually know any one your names," Bella observed as she sat down.

"Where are my manners?" David said smirking. "I'm David. This is Marko, Dwayne, Laddie and Paul. The chick in the back is Star."

Bella smiled at Paul for a minute. Somehow knowing his name made him even sexier. "I'm Isabella," she told him. "But people usually call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, you feeling like sharing?"

"You'll think I'm insane."

"Try me," David said leaning back casually.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 27/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Okay," Bella said taking a deep breath. "Two years ago I moved from Phoenix to Washington to live with my dad. I hadn't been there long when I met my teenage boyfriend, Edward. I knew there was something a little off about him right from the beginning. Edward and his whole family were… are vampires."

Bella looked up at David to find he didn't look shocked, she was half expecting him not to be. Bella continued with out any prompting. "We were together for a few months when a few nomads passed through. One of them, James, decided he wanted by blood. Chased me all the way to Phoenix to get it. He used my mum to lure me to a ballet studio, but it was trick when I got there she was already dead." Bella began rolling back the sleeve of her jumper. "James bit me before Edward could stop him."

David shot out of his chair and the boys all looked curiously. "How are you still human?" David asked.

"Edward sucked the venom back out. He wanted me to stay human, said he wouldn't condemn my soul." Bella shook her head. "He liked to make decisions for me." David sat back down, this girl was getting more interesting by the minute.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"Edward and his family killed James but I got beat up pretty badly in the process. After I got out of the hospital in Phoenix and safely back to my dad Edward and his family left. He abandoned me in the woods alone, said I had been nothing more than a distraction. I was devastated. I'd lost my mum and I managed convince myself it was okay because I got to be with Edward but he took that away from me when he left. Then Victoria, James's mate, turned up. She wanted to kill me. A mate for a mate. I fell in with a wolf pack that lived in the next town from me. They kept me safe. It all came to a head one day when she attacked. She was waiting for me when I got home, my dad was already dead. She tossed me through the back window. The wolves killed her before she could do any more damage." Bella paused to catch her breath as tears welled up at the memory of her dad. "Edward's sister Alice, she has this gift. She can see the future based on peoples decisions, but its very subjective, her visions can change as people's decisions change."

"Okay," David said. "Carry on."

"She 'saw' Victoria toss me out the window but she couldn't see the wolves so my future went dark when they arrived. Alice assumed I was dead, Edward's other sister Rosalie told him. It turned Edward had been lying that day in the forest, he had loved me. He left to keep me safe. So when he found out I was supposedly dead he went to Italy. I assume you guys know from tonight who the Volturi are?"

"No, we've never encountered they guys we met tonight," David told her.

"The Volturi are basically their leaders. They enforce the rules, or rule if you want to be specific. Keep the secret, no human can know they exist. Edward was going to them so they would kill him, he couldn't live knowing I was dead. That's what he told me after. Alice turned up at my door and begged me to go save him. I didn't think twice about it. We caught the first flight to Italy and I managed to stop him but it came at a price. Aro, Marcus and Caius, the three kings, let Edward go but in exchange they secured the promise that I would be turned or they would hunt me down and kill me. Edward agreed. When we got back to Washington he asked me to marry him in exchange for him turning me. I turned him down. Once I had buried my father I fled Forks. For the last year I have been moving from town to town across the states, dodging Demetri and Felix."

"That's quite a tale," David said. Bella nodded looking down.

"Now it's your turn," Bella told him, sounding braver than she felt. "How did you get rid of those two tonight?"

"It sounds like the education you got from this Cullen family is woefully incomplete. There are more than one species of vampire."

"Are you guys vampires?" Bella asked bluntly. David turned and nodded to Paul who jumped down off the fountain. Bella stood up as he approached. He towered above her and Bella couldn't help but observe how attractive was again. He had on a tight black shirt under his jacket and boots over his jeans. Bella see his toned chest and stomach underneath his shirt. She raised her eyes and they lingered on his lips for a moment. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She raised her gaze further and that's when he let the change happen.

Bella stepped backed alarmed for a moment before she closed the distance between them again. She raised her hand hesitantly to his face but paused asking with her eyes if this was okay. Paul nodded and she ran her finger tips over his vampire visage. "You're so different to them," Bella told him quietly. Paul looked at her heatedly, his face returned to normal and she was looking into his deep blue eyes again. Paul's face was inches from hers and he breath caught in her throat. She wondered idly for a moment what it was about vampires that seemed to draw her in. Paul was attractive in a way Edward wasn't. Edward had been perfect and boyish but Paul was undoubtedly a man. Stubble ran along the edges of his strong jaw which Bella could easily imagine leaning forward and kissing across.

The moment was broken when Bella's cell phone rang. "Damn it," Bella cursed looking away. She crossed the room back to where she had been sat fishing it out of he bag. The boys all smirked at Paul, they had never seen him this way with a girl. "You have got to be kidding." Bella pressed a button on it and raised it up to her ear. "Yes."

"Bella," Alice said urgently. All the boys could hear easily. "The guys your with they are…."

"Vampires I know," Bella said.

"No, that not it. Bella it's not safe for you with them," Alice told her.

"You know what, Alice," Bella hissed into the phone. "I have had it with your family deciding what is or isn't safe for me. I've lost everything because of you. Now may I politely suggest that you back the fuck off and let me make my own decisions." Bella didn't hang up before she threw the cell at the wall with enough force to shatter it.

"Damn," Paul whispered too quiet for Bella to hear. He found her little display kind of hot. David, Marko and Dwayne chuckled quietly at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 27/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bella turned back to face them after she had smashed her phone. "So is the part where you tell me I have to turn or you'll kill me?"

David looked at Bella hard for a moment. "I have learned the hard way not to change people who don't want it," David said casting Star a disappointed glance. "If you want to change then we'll happily do it. If not then you can leave, but you'll have to leave Santa Carla."

Bella looked down at the floor for a moment. She was all ready to say no, to run but then she remembered her birthday wish. To have a family. Could this be her chance? Her thoughts went to Paul. She hadn't even touched him and she knew she wanted him in a way she never had Edward. Her body screamed at her to touch his and she knew she wouldn't be disappointed if she ever got to. David gestured Marko over and whispered something to him. Marko disappeared and returned a moment later with a ornate bottle cover in gems and gold.

He took the lid off holding it out to her with a smile. "So what will it be, Bella?" David asked. "Do you want to join us?"

Bella's gaze flickered over the guys before she looked at Paul. He raised his cigarette to his lips and took a pull watching her intently. She was beautiful, stood there biting her lips unintentionally driving him wild with want. "I will," she said finally, looking back to David. Paul felt a thrill of excitement go through him.

"Drink some of this," David told her, offering her the bottle. Bella stepped forward and took it from his hand. She hesitated as she raised it to her lips, she knew there was no going back. Star watched on horrified but afraid to stop it. Bella tilted her head back and swallowed the blood. The flavor burst across her tongue as the boys cheered around her. She pulled it back after a moment and David stood taking it from her. He handed it off to Marko. Bella blinked as she felt as if the room was spinning around her. "Welcome to the Lost Boys." David slapped her on the back as walked passed to light his cig.

Dwayne ruffled her hair with a laugh and Marko grinned as he returned. "You're one of us now," Marko said.

Paul approached then. Bella saw he smirked as he closed in. "Guess we have plenty of time to get to know each other better now," Paul whispered in her ear. Bella shuddered visibly. Paul leaned down and brushed one hot kiss across Bella's lips. Bella sighed loudly making Paul smirk.

Bella wanted more, she wanted to taste Paul properly. She pushed herself against him, wrapping her fingers into his hair intending to do just that but the blood David had given her traveled through her petite body rapidly. She passed out and Paul caught her before she hit the ground. He swept his arm under her legs and carried her across to the spare bed and laid her down.

"Doesn't look like you'll be getting any action tonight now," Marko quipped and Paul flipped him off before sitting down.

* * *

Bella woke up the next night to almost silence in the cave. She pulled herself off the bed and padded bare foot into the main part of it. She found Paul sat on a sofa by himself. "About time you woke up, sleeping beauty," he told her with a smile.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, approaching and sitting down beside him.

"Out on the boardwalk. It's just you and me, sweetheart," Paul told her.

Bella grinned at him. "So what happens now?" Bella asked.

"You're a half vampire now. Once the hunger kicks in and you feed you'll be a full vampire," he explained taking a drag from his cigarette before offering it to Bella.

"How long will that take?" Bella took a drag and handed it back.

"Depends from person to person. Could happen tonight, it could take a few weeks. No one ever knows."

Bella nodded and looked up at Paul. She recalled the night before and how she had fantasized about kissing his jaw. She blushed, looking down and bit her lip. Paul reached across and freed it using his thumb. "Do you have any idea how hot it is when you do that?"

Bella let out a shocked breath. "Biting my lip?" she asked shyly and Paul nodded. He took one last drag of the cigarette before tossing it away.

"Makes me wanna have a nibble myself," he told her. Bella blushed harder and bit her lip again unconsciously, like she always did when she was nervous. Paul had her off the sofa and sat on his lap in a heartbeat. Her legs fell on either side of him hugging his waist, he looked up at her for a moment. His left hand pulled her hair back from her face, he twisted it around his fingers at the back of her neck and lowered his lips to her skin, kissing her neck. Bella groaned, her eyes fluttering closed. Paul skimmed his lips across her jaw before capturing her mouth in a hot kiss.

Bella grasped his shoulders, kissing him back passionately. He pulled her lower lip between his teeth and bit gently. All rational thought escaped Bella in that moment. She thrust her hips forward into his instinctively, Bella felt how hard he was against her and she flung her head back with a groan. Paul smiled at the woman above him, she was the single most beautiful and sexy thing he had ever seen. He grabbed her hips, guiding her against him in a rough rhythm that quickly had Bella thrashing and pleading with him.

"Paul, please," Bella begged. He thrust back against her, he felt like a teenager who was about to come his pants as he watched her. Bella screamed his name as he made her come and Paul watched entranced before she flopped against him, feeling boneless. Paul wrapped his arms around her and held her as she came down from her high. Paul was now insanely hard against her as he cuddled her.

Bella nuzzled Paul's neck as she came down from her high. She pulled back hesitantly and looked down at him for a moment. "What's got you frowning, gorgeous girl?" Paul asked.

Bella hesitated, before she found her voice. "You're the first person who has ever done that," Bella told him.

Paul looked at her stunned. "You're a virgin?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not but you are the first guy who has ever made me orgasm," she told him.

Paul grinned, the primitive part of him wanted to hit his chest and roar knowing he'd be the only to ever enjoy hearing her make the noises she had just made for him. "Say that again," he requested.

"What, orgasm?"

"It sounds so hot when you say it," Paul told her and Bella giggled. He pulled her into to kiss her, moving his hips underneath her as he set about making her come for him again.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 27/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Bella shuddered as Paul eased her jeans off and ran his hands up the back of her legs. Bella's jumper was on the floor with his jacket. Bella stood before him in her lacy purple underwear and silk camisole. He groaned at sight and pulled Bella back onto his lap. He had made her come twice before he had even removed any of her clothes. Bella could feel the roughness of his jeans through her panties as she settled back onto his knee.

Paul kissed her neck slowly, running his hand up her arm. He caught the strap of her top between his fingers and lowered it slowly. Bella let her head flop back, her eyes closing. "Paul," she whispered and he smiled against her skin. His lips were now moving across her collar bone as he revealed her chest to him.

He pulled back eyeing her for a moment. She looked so submissive, knelt before him, her head rolling back on her shoulders. He finished lowering the strap of her cami revealing her breast to him. He lowered his head taking her nipple into his mouth. Bella's head shot up and her eyes opened as she grasped his hair. "Oh," she cried out.

Paul wrapped his arm around her back supporting her and he continued to lavish attention on her breast. His other hand trailed over her stomach and he dipped his fingers under her panties. Bella groaned louder and her scent was more powerful now it was unhindered by clothes. Paul's mouth watered as it reached his nose.

Paul was too caught up in Bella and she was too far gone for either of them to hear the other lost boys approaching. Paul moved his fingers against her faster and Bella clung to him as her third climax rushed through her body. Paul raised his lips to hers as he swallowed her moans.

Paul dug his hands into her hips as he kissed her gently while she came down from her high. Bella pulled back shocked when someone wolf whistled behind her and Paul instantly righted Bella's top. No one would be seeing her naked but him. Bella blushed and grabbed her clothes leaving the room. David smirked as Paul stood pulling his jacket back on before openly adjusting the hardness in his pants. Fuck, he needed to get off.

He helped himself to the joint behind David's ear and lit it in the hope it would calm his body down. Ten minutes later Bella stepped out, fully dressed and still blushing. Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they followed the Lost Boys out. Paul climbed on his bike and helped Bella on behind him. They stopped outside the video shop and Bella followed them in. She walked casually behind the boys as they did a quick loop of the store. Max caught her eyes and he smiled, feeling the connection between them. Bella smiled and followed the boys out, Paul threw his arm over her shoulder. Bella leaned into his embrace easily.

They hit a few of the rides winding up the boardwalk cops before the boys left to feed. Bella waited by the bikes while they came back. David led them down the boardwalk and they all brought their bikes to a stop. Bella looked over Paul's shoulder to see Star approaching the bike of the same boy from the previous night. Michael eyed them feeling out numbered.

"Where are you going, Star?" David asked. Laddie approached and Dwayne helped him climb on the back of his bike.

"For a ride," Star said.

"With him?"

"Yeah."

David turned to Michael and smirked. "I'm David," he told him. "Dwayne, Marko, Paul and Bella." He gestured to them.

"This is Michael," Star told them. No body moved and David shared a long hard look with Star.

"We still going?" Michael asked her. Star approached his bike.

"Star," David said warningly. Star backed away, looking at Michael apologetically as she climbed on the back of David's bike. David looked back at Michael. "Know where Hudson's bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David gunned his engine and Michael got his meaning.

"I can't beat a Triumph," Michael told him.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael," David said smirking. "You just have to try and keep up." David pulled his bike away and the others follow with Michael behind. Bella laughed loudly as Paul bounced his bike down the steps. They raced along the beach at speed and Michael pushed his bike to catch up. Marko, Dwayne and Paul let him overtake them.

They weaved along the beach, passing between the crowds. Bella tilted her head back, laughing loudly. Paul turned for a moment looking at her with a smile. They headed for the pier at speed, racing for the thick pilings that created a dangerous obstacle course. Michael slowed down uncertain but the boys pushed their bikes faster, threading their way through and pulling impossible turns. Michael followed them through trying to keep up.

They led him through some trees and across a railroad trestle. The other boys fell back a bit letting Michael catch up with David. Star's hair whipped around her with the speed they were traveling as Michael pulled up level with them. David and Michael raced toward the bluff not slowing down. Michael knew the bluff ended in a sheer five hundred foot drop. Losing his nerve Michael skidded to a stop, his bike on its side his wheel hanging over the edge.

David slammed his breaks on and came to a stop right at the end. David laughed as so did the other boys. Paul heard Bella laughing behind him and he grabbed her, pulling her so she was straddling him on his bike and kissed her roughly. Bella grabbed hold of his hair kissing him back.

Michael looked over the edge terrified and jumped up. "What the hell you doing?" Michael demanded approaching David. Paul pulled away from kissing Bella. He set her on her feet and moved towards Michael with his brothers.

"No," Star shouted as Michael punched David. The boys pulled him back and Michael wretched free of their grasp.

"Come on," Michael said. "Just you. Just you."

David turned smirking at Michael. "How far are you willing to go, Michael?"

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 28/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Paul approached Bella again with a smile. He held out his hand for her and led her down the wooden steps. Dwayne lit the fire pits just as he had the night before. Paul removed his arm from Bella's shoulders and turned to help Laddie down the step. Bella smiled at him and walked into the cave helping herself to a seat and curling her knees into her chest. "Do you want to grab the rock box, brother?" Paul asked Laddie.

"Yeah," Laddie said and ran off to do just that. Michael and Star finally stepped in behind David.

"Not bad, huh?" David asked. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla eighty five years ago." Bella watched Paul as he walked round the fountain. The way his body moved had her eyes glued and biting her lip. He was insanely sexy. How much more could she possibly want him? Paul sensed her desire through their connection and smirked. He leaned down taking the boom box off Laddie. "Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack." Paul paused looking at Bella and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip just like Bella did. Bella's mouth dropped open and she gasped. Now she understand why it drove Paul crazy, she sunk her fingers into the sofa she was sat on to keep from going to him. She wanted nothing more than to bite his full bottom lip herself.

He grinned loving how she responded to him and carried on round the fountain. He came to a stop, pulled a joint from behind his ear and put it in his mouth to light it. David approached Star and Michael. "So, now it's ours," he told Michael.

"So check it out, Mikey," Paul taunted and Dwayne laughed. Paul raised the match he had struck to his mouth and lit the joint aware Bella was still watching his every move.

David put his hand on Michael's shoulder and led him into the room. "Marko, food," David said. Marko let go of the bird he had been taunting and disappeared back out of the cave. "That's what I love about this place, you ask and then you get." Star watched Michael and David as she stepped away into a corner. Paul took a few drags from the joint as he walked round the fountain again before he jumped down approaching David. He held out the joint to his leader. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Paul said and smiled as he walked away. He turned giving Bella a heated look, he could smell how turned on she was by him. Jumping back up on the edge of the fountain by Dwayne, he helped him lift Laddie up.

"Appetizer?" David asked offering the joint to Michael. "You'll like it here, Michael."

Paul approached Bella and sat down beside her pulling her onto his knee. Bella didn't need any more invitation than that to grab two fists full of his jacket and kiss him roughly. Paul smiled against her lips. He kissed her for a long minute before pulling back and running his nose along her jaw. "You're still hot for me, Bella," he whispered and she nodded. "No one would believe I've already made you come three times today."

All the boys but Michael could hear and they smirked. Bella groaned at the memory of how he had touched her earlier as Paul kissed her neck. Bella knew she should be concerned that they weren't alone but she couldn't bring herself to care. "And I didn't get the pleasure of making you come at all," she told him quietly. His dick twitched as he recalled how hard he had been. "I think we should rectify that later." Paul let out a loud noise of frustration and kissed her roughly again. Bella wanted to grin knowing she had said exactly the right thing to drive him crazy.

Paul pulled back from leisurely kissing her when Marko returned. "Feeding time," Marko announced. "Come and get it boys." Bella cleared her throat as she turned on Paul's lap she was sat sideways instead of straddling him. Marko laughed. "And Bella, of course."

David and the others laughed at Marko and Bella. "Chinese, good choice," David said as Marko handed him a box.

Marko tossed Dwayne a box and he caught it easily. "Over here bud," Paul said and Marko threw two boxes to them. Paul caught one in each hand before he handed one to Bella. She took it and leaned up brushing her lips across his cheek.

"Guests first," David said offering Michael the box he had just opened. The boys and Bella opened their boxes and started eating.

"No, thank you," Michael said.

"You don't like rice? Tell me Michael. How can a billion Chinese people be wrong?" Bella laughed along with the others. "Come on." Michael hesitantly reached out and took the rice before taking a mouthful.

Marko handed David a box of noodles before sitting down himself beside Bella and Paul. "How are those Maggots?" David asked Michael a moment later. Bella paused mid chew looking up confused. The boys laughed as Michael looked at David confused. "Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?"

Bella watched Paul laughing but her gaze snapped to Michael when he tossed the box of rice to the floor and leaned over retching. "David can play tricks with your mind," Paul explained quietly to Bella who nodded.

"Leave him alone!" Star said. Michael stopped choking looking down at the rice on the floor confused. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry about that," David said but his tone indicated he was anything but. "No hard feelings though?" Michael looked up at him and shook his head. "Why don't you try some noodles?" David held the box and Michael flinched back repulsed.

"They're worms," Michael said.

"What do you mean they're worms?" David asked pulling the box back.

"Don't—"Michael began to protest as David put some in his mouth. Michael stopped confused again.

"They're only noodles, Michael," David told him. Michael leaned forward, taking the box and peering inside.

Bella put her box aside suddenly no longer hungry. Paul, who had been laughing at Michael, paused looking at Bella concerned. She shook it off smiling at him. "That's enough," Star said, stepping forward.

"Chill out, girl," Paul said, smirking. Bella chewed on her bottom lip watching him. Paul turned his head looking at her. She was driving him insane.

David gestured Marko over and whispered in his ear. Marko disappeared coming back a moment later with the same bottle from the night before. Star rushed forward, moving to stand behind Michael. David took the bottle from Marko and removed the lid. Michael looked around them uncertain and the boys all watched amused. David lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink, closing his eyes savouring the taste. When he opened his eyes again he fixed his stare on Michael. "Drink some of this, Michael," David said. "Be one of us."

Michael and David stared each other down for a long moment before Michael stood taking the bottle. Star was stood right behind him. The boys began chanting his name almost tauntingly as Michael examined the liquid in the bottle. "Don't," Star pleaded. "You don't have to Michael. It's blood."

Michael turned his head and smirked. "Yeah right, blood," Michael said disbelievingly as he took a drink from the bottle.

"Bravo!" David shouted and clapped loudly.

Michael looked pretty out of it as the boys celebrated around him. Paul pulled Bella to standing, he spun her round and pulled her into his chest dancing with her. Bella buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath, kissing his soft skin. He smelt amazing. Hunger burned in her throat, she could feel his blood racing beneath her lips.

She wondered how he would taste and pulled back alarmed. Paul smiled reassuringly and guided her back to his neck. "Have a taste if you want babe."

Bella flicked her tongue out along his skin and Paul groaned. Michael was still too high on blood to see what was happening between the vampire couple but all the lost boys were smiling as they observed. Bella's face changed and her teeth elongated as Paul's blood pumped faster in excitement. She sank her teeth into his neck and drank deeply. Paul groaned, tossing his head back.

The taste of Paul's blood had Bella's eyes rolling back in her head. She felt the groan rumble in his chest. She pulled back after a few moments and licked the wound closed gently. She ignored everyone watching them as Paul came back to himself. He raised his head and looked down at her hungrily. A small drop of blood lingered in the corner of Bella's mouth and the sight caused Paul to lose it.

His mouth descended on Bella's and he walked her back, crashing them into the cave wall. Paul dominated Bella's mouth. She could do nothing but cling to him as his tongue traced every inch of her mouth. The guys watched amused at the display. Paul didn't let up and Bella was second away from dragging him somewhere private. "Cool it guys, we're heading out in a minute," David told them and Paul pulled back. Bella and Paul were breathing heavily. He could smell how affected Bella was by him and it took all his self-control to step back. He weaved his fingers with Bella's and they followed the others out.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 28/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Paul helped Bella from his bike, his hands on her waist. Bella's body slid against the length of his as he lowered her to the ground. The couple shared a heated look. Paul couldn't wait for this to be over with Michael for tonight so he could take Bella back to the cave and finish what they had been building up to. Paul released her, taking her hand and linking their fingers as they walked along the rail track trestle.

"Perfect timing," David said.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as he followed them.

"Michael wants to know what's going on," David said and Bella laughed along with guys. She was easily feeling like one of them. "Marko, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Marko said laughing. "What's going on, Paul, Bella?" Marko smirked in their direction.

"Who wants to know?" the two soon to be lovers shot back at the same time.

"Michael wants to know," Dwayne said and they all descended into laughter again.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on," David said putting hand on Michael's shoulder and stopping. The others all followed in suit.

"Don't think, just jump," Paul whispered to Bella too quiet for Michael to hear. Bella nodded, Paul pulled her in for one quick heated kiss, a promise of what was to come before he let her hand go.

"Marko?" David said his name as question. Marko smirked stepping up the edge of trestle.

"Good night, Michael," Marko said with a wave, he then turned stepping over the edge and dropping into the open air below. "Bomb's away!"

David turned to an alarmed looking Michael and laughed along with the rest. Paul stepped up next. "Bottoms up, man," he said to Michael. He shot Bella a wink and snapped his fingers before jumping after Marko with a shout of laughter. Dwayne pointed at them and then followed the others over.

"Bella," David said encouragingly knowing it was her first time.

Bella stepped forward and peered into the fog for a moment. She looked up smirked at David and Michael before saluting. "See you on the other side, boys." Bella dropped over the edge and Paul reached out grabbing her. He pulled her into him unable to resist kissing her at her hot display. Stepping over the edge even though she didn't know what would happen. He released her lips and raised her higher so she could grab a bar herself.

David turned to Michael after they had watched Bella disappear and stepped away from him. "Come with us Michael," David said and stepped off after them. Michael dropped to his knees watching them hanging below. They laughed and cheered, Paul swung his legs up kicking Marko who did the same back. "Michael Emerson, come on down."

Michael gingerly leaned over the edge, grabbing a bar underneath he swung himself down beside David. Bella tilted her head back and laughed drawing Paul's attention. With each moment he spent with her he thought she was more and more beautiful. Paul leaned across kissing her catching her off guard. "What was that for?" Bella asked when he pulled back.

"Because you are beautiful," he told her and Bella blushed biting her lip again. Bella heard a train horn and she looked up as one approached the bridge above them. Realization dawned on her and she tightened her hold. Paul threw his head backwards and forwards beside her teasing a laugh from her.

"Hold on!" David shouted to an alarmed looking Michael. Whatever his reply was got lost in all the noise as the trestle shook violently as the train passed over. Paul was the first to let go and Bella screamed as he disappeared.

"Paul!" Bella cried out, terrified.

"He's okay," Marko told her, releasing his hold and dropping after Paul. David laughed at the scared expression on Michael's face. Dwayne winked at Bella before he too dropped into the fog.

David turned his head to face Bella for a moment. "Let go," he told her.

Bella took a deep breath and made her fingers uncurl. A scream ripped from her throat as she dropped into the fog. Paul's arms wrapped her and she instinctively linked her legs around his waist. Bella's eyes roamed over his face before she placed her hands either side of his neck, kissing him deeply, her tongue fighting with his for dominance. He moaned his throat as Bella won, exploring his mouth slowly. Bella pulled back surprised when she felt Paul harden below her. She looked down then back up at him and a smile spread across her face.

David dropped then, floating beside them. They all looked up waiting for Michael. The train passed over and a few moments later Michael fell with a scream. Dwayne and Marko caught him as he passed out and David told them to take him home. David disappeared into the fog and Paul floated back up to the bikes with Bella. He sat her on his and stood between her legs. "What are you doing to me?" Paul asked against her neck as he kissed her skin.

Bella's head rolled back on her shoulders and gripped his hair to keep herself upright. "I don't know, but I feel it too," she told him. Paul pulled back from kissing her neck and gazed into her eyes. He was so screwed but he didn't care. Paul stole one more hot kiss before he climbed on his bike, Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and he sped off towards the cave.

It was thankfully empty when they reached it. David must have cleared Star and Laddie out. Paul shrugged from his jacket, dropping on a sofa and turned to face Bella. She swallowed nervously as he approached. There was no build up this time, he wanted her too badly for that now. Paul's tongue immediately invaded her mouth and she moaned. He ran his hand up her sides, under her sweater as he walked her back in the direction of the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 29/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Bella landed on her back on the bed and looked down at Paul as he crawled in between her legs. He immediately leaned down kissing her again while running his hand over her waist and under her shirt. Her skin felt soft under his fingers and he felt her shiver under his touch.

He sat back on his legs bringing Bella to sit with him. He slid her sweater and her cami over her head leaving her naked from the waist up. Paul covered on of her breasts with his hand and lowered his mouth to the other. Bella whimpered in pleasure, sinking her fingers into his hair. He laid her back down before long and was kissing her neck when she felt his hand at the button of her jeans. Bella put her hand over his stopping him.

Paul raised his head looking at Bella with a frown. Bella smirked at him, moving her hands she lifted his shirt over his head tossing it over the side of the bed. She leaned up dropping kisses to his neck as she spoke. "Didn't I say it was my turn to make you come earlier?"

Paul opened his mouth to protest but the back of Bella's hand traced the hard line of his dick through his pants and he recalled how badly he needed to. Paul let Bella flip them over and he froze looking up at her. Paul sat up, pulling Bella into his chest and kissing her long and gently. Bella opened her eyes after and stared into his smiling at what she saw there. "You make me feel things no one ever has before, Bella," Paul told her. He thought he might scare Bella away if he told her how he felt but she had emphasized how she had hated her ex making choices for her to Paul knew he needed to be honest. "I think I'm falling in love with you. I didn't even know I was capable of feeling this way for someone anymore."

A smile spread across Bella's face at Paul's confession. "I'm falling in love with you too." What Bella had being planning before was forgotten. She stood pulling Paul with her and they helped each other out of their remaining clothes. Bella gave Paul a gentle nudge back towards the bed and he sat down shuffling back. Bella climbed on sitting with her legs on either side of him. There was nothing between them now and Paul could how hot Bella was as she kissed him. "I need you now," Bella whispered in his ear. "No more teasing or playing."

Paul placed one hand on her hip and reached between them lining himself up with the entrance before he slid inside her. Paul hissed in pleasure and Bella let out a cry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. Paul began moving within her then and Bella him thrust for thrust. Paul sped up knowing he wouldn't last long, Bella had been teasing him for the last few days. Bella clung to Paul as she came around him shouting his name. Paul lost himself at the feeling of Bella tightening around him and followed her to his own climax. Bella and Paul stayed where they were and caught their breath.

Paul smiled against Bella's skin who was still holding onto him. "You okay, love?" Paul asked smirking down at her. Bella raised her head with a smile before she leaned up and kissed Paul slowly. Paul broke the kiss smiling at her, he pulled out of Bella and laid them both down tucking Bella into his chest. Bella smiled and her eyes fluttered shut almost straight away. Paul laid awake for a while staring at the ceiling, thinking about the woman in his arms. He would protect her with everything he had. They lived a dangerous life as the Lost Boys but he could not imagine not having Bella around now.

* * *

Paul was woken by David a few hours later. "Come on, bro," he whispered. Paul dropped a kiss to Bella's temple and gently slid her off him. He pulled his pants on, grabbed his boots and followed David out into the cave.

"Where's your shirt?" Dwayne asked, smirking. Paul flipped him off and crossed the room grabbing a different shirt. He flopped down onto the sofa and pulled his boots on.

"Bella finally give it up?" Marko asked.

"Don't talk about her like that," Paul snapped at him. "She's not just some human I've brought back here for a quick fuck, Marko. She's one of us."

Marko's smirk dropped away and he looked to David. "You okay, Paul?" David asked.

Paul leaned back against the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. "I told her I love her man," Paul confessed. Marko and Dwayne looked shocked and David smiled.

"And?" David questioned.

"By some miracle she loves me too."

"We're happy for you, bro," Dwayne said, slapping Paul on the shoulder. The guys lounged around chatting until the sun came up and they headed up into the darkened corner of their cave where the sunlight didn't reach to sleep for the day.

* * *

The sun had set the next night when Bella was woken to Paul lavishing her neck with kisses. She turned over smiling up at him lazily. "Hey, what time is it?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure but the sun set about half an hour ago. I swiped you some clothes of Star's to wear," Paul told her handing her a white dress.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'll see you out there in a moment." He dropped a kiss to her lips and left. Bella climbed from the bed and stretched gingerly. She had only ever been with one other guy so she was expecting the soreness because it had been so long. She found she didn't mind it this time round, it was a reminder to her of Paul. She unfolded the dress and pulled it over her head. She put her boots from the previous night back on and stepped out.

Paul looked up from where he was sat on the sofa with Marko smoking a joint. He offered it to Bella as she sat down beside him and she accepted. "Is that my dress?" Star asked, scowling.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind," Bella said. "All my stuff is still in my hotel room." Star opened her mouth to say she did mind but David caught her eye and the look on his face made her think twice about it.

"We can go pick it up tonight once we have fed," David told her and she nodded. Paul wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"Am I going to be living here with you guys then?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, if you are cool with that," Paul said.

"Let me think," she said teasingly. "Living with my sexy vampire boyfriend so I can kiss him whenever I feel like it. I think I can handle that."

Paul pulled her onto his knee with a chuckle. "Kissing? Is that all you want to do with me?" Paul teased.

Bella grinned and leaned down kissing him. "How about I show you all things I wanna do to you when we get back from feeding?" she whispered against his lips. Paul groaned and pulled her in kissing her again.

"Lucky bastard," Marko said making Dwayne and David laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 30/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**  


* * *

Chapter Eight

A week passed since the night in the cave with Michael and none of them had heard from him. The Lost Boys and Bella were lounging around on the beach at the bottom of the stairs where they had left their bikes. Dwayne was laid beside Laddie pointing out stars. Marko was sat telling Bella stories about their lives before she had come along. Bella was sat between Paul's legs and he had his arms round her with her leaned back into his chest.

Bella and Paul hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other during the last week. Even as they sat on the beach Paul kept dropping kisses to her neck, her temple, the corner of her mouth. Basically anywhere he could reach. Every so often when no one was really paying attention Paul would tilt her head to the side and kiss her hungrily. No matter how many times he had her he was never sated, he always wanted more. "I think we've lost them again," Marko quipped, turning away to light a cig. Paul didn't open his eyes or pull back from the kiss as he flipped Marko off.

Paul pulled back and he and Bella looked up to see Michael grab David. "Where is she?" Michael demanded. David blew the smoke from his mouth and laughed.

"Take it easy, Michael," David told him.

"Where is Star, David?"

"Michael if you ever wanna see Star again you better come with us now."

Paul stood pulling Bella with him and they followed David over their bikes.

* * *

Bella looked around confused when she saw that they hadn't stopped on the bluff. Paul lifted her off the bike and took her hand leading her across to a tree. David, Dwayne and Marko climbed into the tree as well. Bella saw the bonfire ahead and she realized what was going on. They were going feed. She turned her head, looking at Paul. The excitement and bloodlust was evident on his face, his breaths coming out fast. His expression had a now familiar heat building between her legs. Paul took a deep breath and turned his head grinning at her.

Michael was still sat on his bike watching the scene before him confused. "Michael," David called back to him. "Over here. You don't want to miss this."

Michael finally got off his bike and approached the tree clinging to a low branch. "Initiations over Michael," David said his face hid in shadow. "Time to join the club." David turned his head and leaned forward his vampire face visible to Michael for the first time. Michael looked horrified, his gaze turned to Dwayne whose face had also changed. Dwayne laughed at Michael's reaction.

"Hiya, Michael," Marko said when Michael looked up at him. His eyes landed on Paul last who was also vamped out and laughing. The four full vampires rose out of the tree and Michael watched them. Bella's eyes followed Paul as they flew towards the fire.

They snapped necks and ripped viciously into the partiers. Bella turned away briefly and saw Michael's face had changed. He was shaking in his effort to resist. Bella watched Paul transfixed. He finished draining his last meal before tossing the dead body on the fire. He turned his eyes easily finding Bella. His face changed back and Bella wanted desperately to go to him and show him how hot she thought that had been. Paul disappeared behind the sand dune and Bella looked down watching Michael fall out of the tree and roll down to the bottom. David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko stepped over the top and looked down at Michael. They all had blood on their faces and Marko's top was ripped.

Michael raised his head looking up at them. "So now you now what we are," David told him. "And now you know what you are. Never grow old Michael and you'll never die but you must feed." David reached up and wiped off the blood from his cheek before he laughed and the others did as well.

Michael pulled himself up and raced away on his bike. Bella jumped from the tree landing half way down the dune. David nodded at her and walked away to his bike. Marko smirked and followed him. Dwayne slapped Paul on the shoulder and left them alone. Paul approached Bella and walked her back until she was pressed between him and the tree. Her eyes flickered over his face. "So, now you've seen me feed."

Bella nodded, she raised her hands and placed them on either side of his neck. "Uh huh," she agreed, nodding. "That has to be the hottest thing I have ever witnessed."

Paul grinned and lowered his head kissing her roughly. Bella groaned, Paul could be really sweet when the mood struck but moments like this when he took control and was a little rough Bella loved. She molded her body to his, and eased her tongue between his lips. Paul untied her white shirt at the back and tossed it to the floor. The next few minutes were filled with stolen kisses as they quickly stripped each other of their clothes. Paul pressed Bella back against the tree, he raised one of her legs keeping his hand under the back of it and slid into her with a satisfied groan.

"You're always so hot for me," Paul groaned as he moved his hips rapidly.

"It's what you do to me," Bella told him. "Just looking at you makes me want you." Paul smiled at her confession and moved faster. Bella cried out pleas and shouts of Paul's name. She came with a scream of pleasure, tightening around Paul and pulling him over the edge with her. Paul dropped his head to her shoulder panting.

They were laid a little bit further down the beach a short while later. Bella was leaning on Paul's chest and he was laid back with his eyes closed and his arm around her. "Do you think it will always be like this? Will you always want me as bad as you do now?"

Paul knew Bella was a little insecure after what Edward had done to her. He smiled pulling Bella closer and kissing her head. "I'm always going to want to this bad and this way, Bella. I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of eternity showing you how much." Bella smiled settling back down into Paul's chest when suddenly found herself on her back with Paul above her smiling wickedly. "In fact, I think I'll show you again right now." Paul reached between them, opening the button and lowering the zipper on his jeans before he slid his hand beneath them.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 01/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Paul and Bella returned to the cave just in time. Paul dropped one quick kiss to her lips and disappeared into the cave where he had his brother slept. Bella didn't even change out of her clothes. She climbed onto the empty bed and fell asleep on top of the covers.

* * *

Bella was woken by voices in the cave. She knew it wasn't the guys because the sun had not set yet. She could feel that. Bella didn't move but she listened intently. "The rest of them have got to be around here someplace," Edgar said. "Let's find them."

She heard the three boys run off in the direction of Paul and the others. Bella could hear Michael try to lift Star who insisted he take Laddie first. Once Michael was out of the cave Bella rose from the bed and made her way after the Frog brothers and Sam. When she reached the cave Bella saw one of the brothers half way up the wall in front of Marko with a stake his hand.

She knocked Sam and Alan aside. Alan slammed his head into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Sam took one look at Bella's vamped out and face and scarpered back the way had come. "No," Bella shouted when she saw Edgar raise the stake.

Bella levitated into the air, knocked the stake from his hand and grabbed him by the collar. Bella didn't hesitate to rip into his neck and drink deeply, her mouth filling with his blood. David and the others were woken by the combination of Edgars screaming and the sudden full blown connection with Bella.

Bella had drifted back towards the ground as she fed and when her feet finally touched the floor Paul and the others were already waiting for her. None of them moved or approached her as she fed. Once she was done Bella released her grip letting his body slump to the floor. Bella wasn't done, hunger still burned in her throat. Dwayne quickly stepped aside as Bella moved grabbing the other Frog brother. She tore into his throat even more savagely, his blood spraying up the wall. She cast him aside too when she was done. Bella licked the blood from her bottom lip and let her face change back.

She turned facing the boys, her eyes finding Paul. He grinned holding his hand out for her. He pulled her in for a quick heated kiss. "Now I know how you felt when you watched me feed."

"How are you feeling Bella?" David asked. Bella laughed and floated up into the air, somersaulting at the top before she landed back on her feet. They all grinned at her enthusiasm. "Come on, let's sleep. We'll go after Michael and his brother when the sun sets."

* * *

Bella and the others woke once the sun had set. They didn't ride the bikes tonight, there would be no racing up and down the boardwalk. The Emerson's had helped the Frog brothers try to kill them. Max had to know.

David separated from the others to stop at Max's house and they continued onto the Emerson house. They dropped straight into a walk on the path leading to the house. Dwayne led them up to the door kicking it open. Sam jumped up from the sofa and his dog snarled at them. "Where's Michael?" Dwayne demanded. Sam stood staring but he didn't say a word.

"What on earth is going on?" Lucy asked as she followed David and Max into the house.

"Mom," Sam said, he darted passed them and ran for her.

"Where's Michael?" Lucy asked him. Max eyed all his children, that now included Bella, and once he was satisfied they were all okay he turned approaching the fire and removed his glasses. Lucy cut off what Sam had been saying. "I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael."

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Max said and Lucy stopped dead looking at him. "This is all my fault. David and my boys –" he paused smiling at Bella. "And girl misbehaved." Bella grinned at him and Paul slung his arm around her shoulder. Max turned back to Lucy. "But I told you children need a mother."

"Max what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I knew it," Sam said. "You are the head vampire."

"Sam, don't start this again," Lucy said.

Star stepped out then from behind the wall then. "You are the secret David has been protecting," Star said looking at Max.

Max turned looking at her and nodded. "Who is this?" Lucy asked. "In fact who are all of you?" Her eyes traveled over the four boys and Bella.

"But you passed the test!"

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy," Max said, Lucy's eyes widened at Max's words. "It renders you powerless."

"I didn't know that," Sam said sounding terrified.

"Has everyone gone crazy here?!" Lucy demanded. "What's the matter with all of you?!"

"It was you I was after all along Lucy," Max told her.

"What?"

"I knew that if I could get Sam and Michael into the family that there was no way you could say no."

Lucy pushed Sam behind her and began backing away from Max. "Where's Michael?" she demanded.

"It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy. Just like one big happy family. Your boys and my children."

"Great," Sam quipped. "The blood sucking Brady Bunch."

Max's face changed in his anger. "But then your sons tried to kill Marko. So in order to protect my family I'm afraid I am going to have to get rid of yours." Max's face changed and Lucy and Sam screamed. David flew at Sam and Max grabbed Lucy.

Dwayne staked Star before she could escape. Michael came flying round the corner to his family's aid but he was too late. Paul grabbed Michael and Bella drove a stake into his chest. They piled the bodies up by the fire and Max dropped a match starting a fire to hide what had happened. Dwayne took the stairs two at a time and came back with Laddie.

They left quickly, the house caught just as they reached the end of the path and they all looked back. Max still longed for a bigger family, a mother for his children but he would have to be much more careful. His endeavor had almost cost him his children. Max nodded at David and the other before walking to his car. Bella followed the others into the sky and they headed back to the cave that was now her home as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 01/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The weeks rolled by after that night at Emerson house. Bella could barely remember her life before she came to Santa Carla now. This was he home and these boys were here family. Bella was sat in front of Paul, straddling the rail at the edge of the beach leaning back into his chest. David and the other guys stood around them.

Bella snuggled further back into Paul's chest and he smiled wrapping his arms around her. She turned her head, kissing under his jaw. She took advantage of his distraction to steal the joint he had behind his ear. She pulled back a moment later and put it between her lips with a smirk. David laughed at Paul's expression and reached forward lighting it for her.

Bella took a few drags before she handed it to Paul with a smile. None of them were aware they were being watched. Paul smoked some before returning the joint to Bella who took a couple of pulls then handed it off to Marko. Feeling more bold as she usually did when she got high Bella turned facing Paul and pulled him down kissing him. Paul groaned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bella," Edward said reprimanding. Bella pulled back from the kiss and Paul followed where she was looking.

"You have got to be kidding," Bella said. The other four vampires turned looking at the Cullen's. Bella swung her leg over the railing and dropped to her feet gracefully. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Carlisle stepped forward and cleared his throat. She had once looked up him. Now she just found him patronizing. The others stepped beside her and Paul put his arm around her. Edward growled lowly and eyed his arm hatefully. "Oh shut it, Edward," she told him. He looked at her shocked.

"Bella," he said stunned.

"Want to introduce us, Bells?" David asked.

"These are the Cullen's," Bella told them. David, Dwayne and Marko frowned while Paul snarled quietly. Bella looked at the Cullen's. "These are my brothers. David, Dwayne and Marko. And this is Paul." She looked up into his eyes and he pulled her in for a kiss. Bella almost forgot the Cullens were even there until she heard Alice's irritating voice.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" Alice screeched. "They are vampires."

Bella pulled away smirking. "I know they are, Alice, because I am one too."

"Bella?"

"Shocked that someone could actually want me around forever, Edward?"

He opened his mouth to answer but Jasper stepped forward and spoke first. "We didn't know you were here, Bella," Jasper told her.

She looked at blonde vampire and nodded. "Fine, but leave me alone. This is my family now and I am happy."

Bella walked away with guys and climbed on Paul's bike behind him. She shot them one last smirk before they pulled away, speeding down the road. The Cullen's stood stunned watching the leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 11/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


End file.
